Paint the Silence
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: [InteractionFriendship] drabbles about Organization XIII.
1. We Used

**A little intro that some of you probably want to skip...**

This plotbunny has been bugging me for a while now so I finally found the time to start these.

I'm writing them all as fast as I can before school starts again because I know that I'll never finish them then.

So yeah.

**Paint the Silence** are drabble-ish chapters, dealing with the relationship between the Organization members. There probably won't be any pairings so please don't send me any reviews like: OMG!!1 Please pair Larxene with Luxord! Plz?

If you want to see some interaction between some specific characters however, just ask and I'll try my best to fit them in.

But most importantly I hope that you'll enjoy this.

**Paint the Silence - ****We Used**

Luxord remembers that they used to do many things together. It was the smallest of the original members that he taught him how to use his element after all, becoming a teacher - and as much as Zexion often pursed his lips at the word – a friend.

They spent their days training and getting to know each other.

Luxord noticed that Zexion was a reserved one, observing and watching before moving in. He was always calculating, always scheming as he wasn't called the Cloaked Schemer for nothing.

Zexion had spent their first day as teacher and student watching Luxord like a hawk while the older man just fought one of his clones created through illusion.

Only after Luxord had almost collapsed after about an hour worth fighting the other Nobody had moved to stand next to him, telling him what he did wrong and what he needed to work on.

Luxord had almost been down after that. Zexion didn't have a word of praise for him and the teen just left after they were finished. But Luxord wasn't one to give up easily. So he trained day after day, often staying to train even after Zexion had left.

It was on their seventh day when Zexion finally gave Luxord a small smile. "That wasn't half bad. Now, let's try that again..." On that day, Luxord had fallen down on his bed, so exhausted that he had fallen asleep instantly. Zexion really was one tricky character, he had to admit.

A week after that, they were both talking quietly during their breaks, often mindless chatter.

Even after they had finished Luxords training completely they still met and talked in their rooms, talking about pranks, the Organizations rules, the new members...

Luxord found himself quite enjoying those days. Zexion seemed to like them too because when he was in a bad mood, he just came to Luxord waiting patiently for him to finish whatever task the Superior had given him before he just gave the blond a look and left.

They were often found playing poker on those days.

Axel had once shook his head at Luxord and asked him how he could see through Zexions poker face – The man had just laughed and shrugged. "I don't."

But those days were long gone. Zexion shrugs every attempt to make a conversation off or excuses himself.

Luxord is confused, to tell the truth. After all, they had spent so much time together that he was sure that a bond had been formed.

Finally, after weeks of ignoring the tenth member of the Organization, Zexion walks into his room unannounced. Luxord blinks at him and puts his cards aside. "How may I help you VI?" Always polite, always a gentleman, heart or no heart.

Zexion opens his mouth to speak before he sighs and closes it again. The man is confused and frowns, Zexion is never speechless, he always knows what to say. Then the teen starts again. "X, why are you behaving so strangely?" Luxord frowns even more when he hears those words. "Strangely? What do you mean by strangely?" Zexion purses his lips and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I thought that a smart man like you would have understood what I meant by strangely." Luxord just shrugs and gives him a confused look. Zexion sighs an continues. "You act like we are friends X."

Luxord gapes then and stands up. How could...?! Then he lets his poker face slide onto his face and shrugs. "I thought that we are friends. But from your words I can easily assume that we're not anymore."

Zexion lowers his head then and closes his eyes. "I came to say good-bye." Luxord blinks and coughs softly. "Good-bye? Why would…?" "Because I'm going on a mission."

And then he notices them. Zexions eyes are pleading him to play along with this charade.

Suddenly, it is all so simple. He is a neophyte, a new member. Zexion is one of the original six. They are not allowed to befriend each other.

"Zexion…" He sighs and puts a hand on the smaller teens shoulder. The young man shrugs it off and walks to the door.

"...Roll a dice for me. If it's a high number, then I'll come back an then..." _Then they can talk and laugh like they used to_. "And if it's a one..." Zexion smirks sardonically and waves. "See you on the other side." With that he leaves the room.

Zexion is long gone before Luxord finally moves again. A dice appears and he lets it fall, watching it bounce off of the ground before landing and turning a few times. An eternity seems to pass before the dice stops.

‚**1**'

_Zexion knew that this mission will be the beginning of the end. That's why he came to say good-bye._

----

First one down, many more to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. The way we get by

Yes, the second chapter already. I'm in a good mood -grins-

Thanks to:

**Vixen2004** – Thank you for your review! I don't think that I've ever gotten such a long review! XD Awesome! The interaction between the characters you mentioned has been planned so just wait a bit and they'll show up.

Also, if I get these finished before school starts, then I'll definitely redo them. Don't worry grins There will be some more conversations and interaction then.

**RunningSnow** – Thank you for the fav! smiles And yeah, Lux an Zex need more interaction/friendship fics.

**cheeky doggie** – Thanks for your review. And I agree with you even though I am a yaoi fan myself. It's hard to find those kind of fictions and I love to read them as well. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well! -smiles-

**A/N: **This is more of an interaction chapter anstead of friendship.

**A/N2**: I'm very sorry this took so long. It was finished almost a week ago but decided to annoy me a bit XD;

**Paint the Silence -**

**The way we get by**

Demyx took one look at their newest member and instantly shrank back. A giggle drifted through the air and heels clicked on the floor while Demyx closed his eyes and squeaked softly. He could feel the electricity crackling in the air, getting closer and closer. Why, oh why did that woman have the power over lightning? Demyx hated that element with a passion for water and electricity just don't mix.

The hairs on his neck were standing on their ends when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and someone breathed softly against his ear. „Hello there Number IX." Demyx shivered and gave the blond woman a fearful look. „H-hello Number XII…" „Your element is water?" Demyx nodded and squeezed his eyes shut again. „Then we'll have much fun."

And thus, their first meeting ended with a slightly frizzled Demyx and a very smug Larxene.

Demyx wasn't someone who easily submitted to someone else. He would observe and wait before making his move. He tested the waters before fully diving in. And diving in he did, laughing and grinning, often irritating other members with his cheerful mood. _Because they can't be cheerful for they are Nobodies. _

Demyx was an eccentric. He loved to do special things that the others never did, like playing music or making fun of them for being so serious, so very serious. He was a free spirit, drifting from one place to another, charming people on the way only to leave them behind.

When he met Larxene, he was sure that he had never ever been so scared before, not even when the darkness had crackled around him, taking his heart along with it. He couldn't place her anywhere in his mind and the constant presence of electricity around him made him nervous and twitchy. And every time he could hear that or oh so sweet voice and that honey dripping giggle he would shiver and tense.

„Now now Number IX. That's not how you treat a lady, is it?" Hands cover Demyx eyes and a puff of air meets his ear, making him squirm and tense up. „Treat…?" He asks uneasily and tries to turn around but the way her hands tensed over his eyes make him stop. „Yes, treat. You treat me like I'm something bad." Demyx can feel her lips moving close to his right ear. „Like you don't like me at all, like I'm something that isn't even there at all. But at the same time, you get so…" A hand moves from his eyes to pinch his cheek. XI gasps and winces, she is not wearing her cloves so these fingernails are breaking his skin, marking that they are there and they will be there. „So nervous and snappy and a little uneasy. Tell me XI, why do you act like that around me, hm?" Demyx whimpers and squirms. „Because… because your element is electricity!" So Larxene lets him go and stares at him for a long time. Demyx gives her an uncomfortable look and squirms under her gaze.

Suddenly, Larxene throws her head back and laughs. Not those giggles, of no. Those laughter are worse then the giggles because those are filled with sadistic glee. The laughter however, are filled with malice, wrapping around Demyx and squeezing the life out of him. Finally, she stops and and grins at him. „Demyx, Demyx, Demyx! You little dork!" And then she's sweet-talking again. „Don't you get it? Water and electricity should work together! Like I said Demyx, we can have so much fun!" Demyx frowns and shakes his head. „We aren't meant to mix Larxene." He says and huff a bit, making the only female member of the Organization grin once more. „No, we're not meant to mix. But you didn't listen closely." And she's pinching his cheek again, pulling at the skin. „Electricity and water should mix. So, what do you say when we work together for a little prank…?"

Hours later, they lie huffing and puffing on the floor, wiping sweat away while grinning at each other. „Did you see his face?" Larxene asks and throw her head back to laugh. Once again it is filled with malice but Demyx slowly gets use to it. „Yeah! I never knew that Xaldin of all people could ever get so angry! I mean, he's always so calm and…" Larxene waves it off and stands up. „And Xigbar!" Demyx still continues and laughs out loud. „I don't think his hair has ever been that…" He gestures and grins at Larxene before he notices the look she's giving him. „…What?"

And suddenly it's there again, that cold smile. „You're an idiot Demyx. Truly an utter and complete idiot." She turns and walks away.

Demyx doesn't get it. He doesn't get what Larxene wants to say by calling him an idiot. They still prank some other members and he asks Roxas and Axel to join them but they both frown and shake their heads. So he continues to play the game with Larxene and after a while he gets uneasy with the way she leaves after every prank and their grand escape. She still calls him an idiot and Demyx is slowly getting affected by it. Why is he an idiot? He thinks about it night and day until Lexaeus takes him aside.

„Demyx, why are you letting her doing this to you?" Lexaeus asks and gives him a look. V is one of those members who are willing to listen and to give advice. „Letting her do what?" Demyx is confused, he and Larxene are friends, aren't they? She's not doing anything wrong, right? „She's only using you." Demyx stares at Lexaeus before he turns around and walks away.

_Now he knows why she's calling him an idiot_.

„Larxene!" She turns around and grins at him. „Yeah?" He's struggling with himself and it takes a long time before he continues. „Y-you're… you're not using me, are you?" And Larxene is laughing again. „So, the idiot has finally figured it out. Yeah, I'm only using you." Demyx is frozen then and gapes at her while she turns around to leave. „Larxene, wait!" He runs after her and touches her shoulder only to get zapped. He whimpers and holds his hand close to his chest. „Why?" That's the only word he can utter. Her lips twist again and this time, it's a very sadistic sneer.

„That's the way I get by."

Demyx was never the same again.

----

Yay, another one done! Next up: Demyx and Zexion.


End file.
